


Balancing the Sheets

by CesarioWriter



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Alpha Charlotte Johanssen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Charlotte Johanssen Has a Penis, Continuous Affirmative Consent, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, Inspired by Lesbian Romance Novels, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Mary Anne Spier/Kristy Thomas, Not Beta Read, Omega Stacey McGill, Penis In Vagina Sex, Safe Sex Discussion, Stacey McGill Lives in New York, The Author Regrets Nothing, non-verbal consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CesarioWriter/pseuds/CesarioWriter
Summary: Stacey McGill has lived in New York since she graduated and left Stoneybrook. She never thought too often about what she left behind, or more notably, who. That doesn't mean she's able to ignore it when her past literally runs into her one day. Neither does it mean she's able to ignore the connection that she'd felt hinted at over tutoring lessons and baking sessions, not when the evidence of just how much Charlotte has grown up is right in front of her...





	Balancing the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> This A/B/O world is set up to mirror public spread of research into human sexuality - namely that while the information about how their dynamics work is out there, so too is a lot of misinformation. Ergo, Stacey does not necessarily recognize what is happening but experienced readers will recognize some of the elements being utilized. Omega birth control is a thing that exists, as are Alpha condoms. Mating is a known thing but ruts and heats are as mystical as multiple orgasms or squirting are to the stereotypical pop culture image of an American straight man.

Stacey McGill presented young. Not so young as to be scandalous among the trend setters of their circles in New York, but just young enough to raise a few eyebrows in the quiet and sedate streets of Stoneybrook, Connecticut. Her father - gruff, proud and decidedly aggressive, as befits any Alpha worth their knot - had patted her on the head awkwardly and spoken of the possibilities for her future being wide open. She respected the effort he made. It couldn't have been easy for him, especially not after the divorce and his baby girl deciding to abandon him in favor of her mother. It had been a difficult choice for her to make at the time, barely thirteen and forced to decide the track of her future writ on school districts. 

The existence of her friends had eased the decision somewhat. 

Meeting and bonding with the pack of baby sitters, led by Kristy Thomas, had done much to aid Stacey in deciding where would be best for her. As much as New York City retained a magnetic pull on her soul, the people in Stoneybrook demanded her presence with a soft smile and open arms. It did not take much for her to make the decision when she thought of the people she had left behind. A fudge smeared smile had danced through her mind as she'd debated, the bright, hopeful eyes of her favorite charge shining with unshed tears forcibly held back. 

Really, there had been no other choice.

Life in Stoneybrook progressed in idyllic years of family dinners with friends, long hot summer days spent in parks and at the lake or the pool, incessant stories shared of their charges and of course, sleepovers. 

It had taken some convincing to reassure her mother that it would be fine for her to go to a mixed sleepover. Kristy, Dawn and Jesse had presented as Alpha, which had caused their own complications. It was the presence of Mary Anne and Mallory, her fellow Omegas, and Claudia, the lone brash Beta, that had finally done it. They had been a mixed group, struggling to find their way through their burgeoning interests and sexualities with a fumbling innocence that amused them to look back on later. It did not fail to amuse Stacey anytime she thought of just how willfully blind Kristy had been all through high school. It had been glaringly obvious to the rest of them just how head over heels their club president was for her childhood best friend. It had taken the third and final breakup between Logan and Mary Anne for Kristy to finally be smacked across the face with her own feelings. Dawn had told her that it wasn't normal to have such violent reactions to someone else being dumped. 

Dawn had gleefully told the story, in detail, of the expression on Kristy's face as she realized that she'd been in love with her best friend for well over a decade, each successive sentence triggering further laughter from the mingling guests at the Spier-Thomas wedding. It had been seven years since, and Mary Anne had sent the announcement of their third pregnancy a couple months ago. Stacey glanced at her fridge and smiled. She'd have to remember to send another shipment of diapers, and something for the ankle biters that had wormed their way into her heart. 

The jarring tone of her phone's lone custom ringtone echoed through her apartment and Stacey didn't glance at it before picking it up. 

"This had better be good, I have a couch and a pint of sorbet with my name on it."

"Oh, whatever, bitch, you love me." 

"Claud!"

Claudia Kishi had followed the old adage and gone West to pursue her dreams. Her elder sister Janine had stayed close to home, attending MIT then being snapped up to work on some sort of secretive government project. Claudia, on the other hand, had descended on the LA art scene with a vengeance, her bold style becoming de rigeur in Hollywood. Each new reinvention that she underwent raised her higher, until she was thankfully able to afford to live in her own place and not the boho studio shared with fifteen other artists that she'd landed through Craigslist. She'd make it back East every year or two, but most of her attempts to keep in touch were through phone calls and the occasional art delivery. 

"I'll be in town in a couple days. Show in the Village next week. You coming?"

"Try and keep me away." Stacey glanced over at the piece on her apartment wall, the stark black and grey lines forming a counterpoint to the miasma of pastel color that exploded into existence from a single point. Claudia had given it to her with a smirk, telling her it was called "Presentation". 

"Couch available?" Claudia had ritualistically stayed on her couch every time she'd come to New York, at first citing the need to save money, before dropping the pretense and just expecting to be allowed to stay with her best friend since middle school.

"No, but the spare room is." 

"Be still my beating heart, you know just what to say to a girl." Claudia's end of the call muffled for a moment before shouting and excited voices could be heard through the small speaker. "Stace, I'll call you later with deets, gotta run."

Rapid goodbyes were exchanged and Stacey flipped her phone closed with a smile. As much as it was amazing for her to be comfortable on her own, having Claudia would be a great vacation from the responsibilities that weighed down on her. 

She decided that a trip to the bakery was in order. A little something to celebrate it being Saturday morning.

Stacey's favorite bakery was situated a mere two blocks from her apartment. That may or may not have been the deciding factor in her apartment hunt. She stretched and evaluated her shoes before deciding on a pair of flats that complemented her rather conservative outfit. Simple but chic, her blouse didn't reveal overly much, and her capris suited her nicely. With a snag of her purse, she was out the door. 

The walk was pleasant, the early fall air beginning to cool from the wicked heat of summer. August had been miserable to walk this stretch, the beating sun and tepid air making anything she wore stick to her back in rivulets of sweat. Thankfully, the day was significantly cooler and she barely glistened as she walked into the bakery.

And directly into an exiting patron. 

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" A single hand came up to rub at an aristocratic nose that wrinkled under some assaulting scent. Stacey raised her gaze to meet concerned brown eyes. Her hands clutched tightly at her purse and she inhaled deeply, the rich scent of attentively soothing Alpha filling her lungs. Her eyes widened as the cast of features before her coalesced into someone familiar, and she gasped. 

"Char?"

The woman before her blinked slowly before a wide grin split her face. "Stacey?"

"Oh my god, its been forever, how are you?" Stacey's hand wrapped around Charlotte's forearm, her fingers brushing over the bare skin exposed by Charlotte's simple graphic t-shirt. She felt warm and soft beneath Stacey's excited touch, delightfully, deliciously real. "What are you doing in New York?"

Charlotte laughed and led them away from the door, her hand lightly touching against Stacey's side and guiding her to one of the small tables that dotted the interior of the bakery. "I live here. Couple blocks over, actually. Been here about a month, uh, got hired by the Observer as a reporter."

Stacey settled her purse next to her, her smiling gaze still rapt on the woman before her. "Reporter?" She could not keep the curiosity from her voice. 

Charlotte cleared her throat. "Ah, yeah. I'll tell you about it sometime." A light flush settled high over slightly sunken in cheeks, the dark circles beneath her eyes doing little to detract from the directness of her gaze. Charlotte must not be taking care of herself properly, not eating regularly or sleeping enough. "Maybe over dinner?"

Inhaling to prevent herself from allowing an excited squeal to burst forth, Stacey took in the threadbare t-shirt and functional yet simple haircut that framed Charlotte's face suitably. It lent her a classic feminine handsomeness that reminded Stacey of Rosalind Russell. And a reporter! Such a change from where Stacey was certain her former favorite charge would end up. And for her to present as an Alpha - that must surely have happened after they had lost touch while Stacey was in college. It had been so easy to lose touch, immersed as she'd been in sorority life and her classes. She'd regretted it, but the awkwardness of her apologies would have been too much for her to handle so she'd chosen to ignore the ache in her chest rather than try to reconnect.

Now, it seemed, she would not need to try. 

She ducked her head, her cheeks flushing as she reached into her purse and pulled out her card. She flipped it over and scrawled her personal cell on the back before handing it across the chipped tabletop. "Call me anytime. I'd love to get dinner with you and catch up."

Charlotte's smile widened and she let out a breathless laugh. "You - good. Good." She glanced at her watch and her expression morphed into panic. "I'm late for a meet, I'll, ah, call you later."

Stacey reached across the table and squeezed a hand around Charlotte's. The younger woman gave her a brief smile before she scurried from the bakery, further apologies and promises to call later being thrown back over one shoulder. Stacey sat for a long moment, smiling to herself, before she continued with her day. She did not notice the odd glances from the beta behind the counter.

True to her word, a couple hours later, Charlotte called. The stumbling, awkward invitation to dinner charmed Stacey thoroughly and she found herself dressing with extra care the following day. It had been a long time since she'd looked forward to a night out as much as this one. The trendy bistro was nice, moderately upscale but still within the range of her salary, and blissfully not excessively busy for a Thursday. Stacey entered right on time and spotted the hunched over form of her former favorite babysitting charge near a window. 

"Does your Omega know you go out in public like that?" Stacey had swept her gaze over Charlotte's trim form as she'd approached and taken note of the beat up boots, worn jeans, and serviceable blazer over another graphic t-shirt. This one had a cartoon character that Stacey couldn't identify off the top of her head, but the overall look was charming. 

Charlotte straightened at the sound of Stacey's voice and turned a sheepish smile her way. "I don't have one. This is all me."

Stacey laughed lowly and slid into her chair across from Charlotte. "God, it's been forever." 

A single nod answered her statement. "Eleven years." Charlotte fidgeted with her napkin. "I couldn't get away from school to make it to Kristy and Mary Anne's wedding."

Stacey remembered. She'd sat with Dr. Johanssen during the reception, asking mildly bland questions about the girl she'd left behind. She'd learned that day that Charlotte had presented, though Dr. Johanssen had not detailed further, merely expressing her appreciation for her daughter's self-determination and drive. Stacey's husband had been...busy elsewhere. 

Thankfully.

Stacey toyed with the edge of her napkin, taking in the nervous energy of the woman before her. "So, journalism, huh?"

Charlotte gave a breathless laugh and gestured for the waiter. They ordered drinks and Charlotte took a deep breath as he walked away. "Yeah, journalism. I gave math a try. I couldn't pursue it in college." Charlotte glanced up at Stacey, her look too quick for Stacey to identify the expression hidden in the depths of her eyes. "Every function or equation I solved just ended up making me think about things I didn't want to dwell on. I had to stop. So, I ended up changing my major and never looked back." Charlotte smiled at the waiter that dropped off their drinks and took a refreshing sip of her lemonade. "Journalism has been a much better fit for me. I still get to pursue mysteries, just in a different way." She cleared her throat. "My mom mentioned you'd gotten married."

Stacey looked down at her drink, the bubbles in the ginger ale popping in silent judgment. "He died."

Charlotte's warm hand slid over her own. "I'm sorry."

Stacey gave her a fleeting smile. "It was..." Stacey gave a mirthless chuckle. "Four years ago. The North Tower."

Charlotte's jaw clenched and she nodded in understanding. "What have you ended up doing?"

"For work?" Another nod, and Stacey hummed low in her throat. "I got my degree in actuarial mathematics. I work for a big insurance company now. It's steady work and I'm always off by five."

Charlotte laughed. "Must be nice." She toyed with her drink for a moment, her smile wistful. "I wouldn't mind having a steadier schedule but the rush of breaking a story...I can't give that up."

Stacey gave a slow nod, her expression thoughtful. "I can definitely understand that. It must be great. Where were you working before the Observer?"

A short laugh sounded. "I was a hack. Still am. I've got my articles saved, though, if you want to read them sometime. I can email my portfolio to you." 

Stacey's finger rubbed against the rim of her plate. "I'd like that." She lowered her gaze briefly, her cheeks heating.

When she'd left Stoneybrook, Charlotte had been a scrawny thirteen year old, just barely beginning to fill out. She'd been shy and unassuming, gregarious with friends but for the most part a quiet, studious person intent on her own thing. She'd had a talent for math, once Stacey had tutored her some, and it was sad that she'd never continued it. Understandable, but sad. By the time Stacey had hit her second semester of college, she hadn't missed Charlotte nearly as often. Maybe every other day instead of every morning. 

She dared a glance up, and her eyes met Charlotte's directly. 

She drew in a sharp inhale at the open curiosity and latent interest directed her way.

Charlotte was certainly not a scrawny thirteen year old any longer. Over the years, Stacey had wondered how the girl had grown into herself. What she found now was a far sight from what she could have imagined. There was a single, nearly invisible scar over her left eyebrow. Those wide, inquisitive eyes were a deep mahogany, and they brimmed with a curiosity that Stacey remembered well. She took a sip of her drink hoping desperately to temper the flush that was rising in her. She shifted on her chair and cleared her throat. 

"You look good." Stacey almost groaned at the cheesy line she delivered, wondering if it was too late to run out of the bistro and change her name. The heels would have to go, but they'd be a worthy sacrifice. 

"Thanks." Charlotte ran a hand through her hair and shifted in her seat. "I would say the same but you've always been beautiful beyond words. You definitely look like you've figured things out."

Stacey's heart beat steadily in her chest, every thump feeling as though it echoed in her ears. She took another sip of her ginger ale, the cool liquid doing little to assuage the flush that seemed to have settled over her. "Do any of us? It always feels like I'm still the same awkward kid I always was, trying to figure out how to play at being more sophisticated."

Charlotte reached her hand over, her fingers cool with lingering condensation from her own drink. Stacey clenched her jaw against the shiver that raced through her at the touch. "As long as you know who you are and what you want, that puts you worlds ahead of a lot of other people." Charlotte let out a short laugh and withdrew her hand, her fingers splayed loosely over the tabletop. Stacey wondered suddenly what it would feel like to walk down the street with those strong fingers curled around her own. "At the least, it'd put you ahead of my ex-girlfriend."

"Ooh, that sounds like a story and a half." Stacey leaned forward, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. "Tell me everything."

The shrug Charlotte gave verged on self-deprecating sheepishness, tempered by the wry half smile that emphasized the handsomeness of her features. "Not much to it. I was trying to find someone to love. She was trying on lesbianism for size. It didn't stick."

"Her loss." Stacey let her gaze rake as boldly over her companion as her fingers played with the ends of her hair. "I'm sure you make an excellent girlfriend."

Charlotte shifted in her seat and cleared her throat, a light dusting of color high on her cheeks. "I'd like to think so. It's just been hard to really go all in with anyone."

Flashes of her married life flowed through Stacey's mind and she gave a soft hum of agreement. Try as they might, both Stacey and her husband had known that their relationship was on the way out before the Towers fell. She didn't like to think on it much, else she'd start to feel guilty for being glad that they didn't have to go through the trouble of divorce. Thankfully they'd never run the risk of being bonded as mates, given her husband's beta nature. She thought sometimes over the years, that maybe she had chosen a partner who could never claim her as a way of keeping part of herself untouched. 

She'd not been able to put it to word then, nor had she thought much on it until meeting Charlotte again. 

Meeting the fully grown and presented Charlotte.

Stacey crossed her arms and leaned against the table, her breasts swelling beneath the soft cotton of her blouse. She caught the darting of Charlotte's darkened gaze to her cleavage and the subsequent flash of raw hunger that flittered across her features. "I know what you mean. My husband was a beta." Charlotte's gaze had raised to meet Stacey's own, clear and direct, the intensity of her arousal banked as she focused on Stacey's words. "We never mated. I never wanted to. By the time...well. It was over except for the divorce." Charlotte nodded, her sympathy palpable as Stacey felt the same flash of guilt that always accompanied that confession. "I know I loved him but I know I was never truly in love with him." She dropped her gaze and pushed her hair behind her ear. 

A soft laugh sounded from across the table. "I know exactly what you mean." She could see those strong, nimble fingers playing with the edge of a napkin, folding and unfolding the edges with idle movements. "Love is one of those things that strikes at weird times, you know? It's not like its something we can predict."

Stacey laughed quietly as their server stepped up to the table to take their orders and refills. After the interruption, they didn't discuss the topic of love again, though something about Charlotte's words nagged at Stacey. It wasn't until they were splitting a slice of a fresh fruit tart that she took a risk. 

"I don't know if you'd be interested, but there's a revival showing of 'The 39 Steps' tomorrow night." She kept her gaze on the fruit tart, her thumb worrying at the edge of her spoon. "We don't have to, if you don't want to, but I'd really like to see you again."

Charlotte's fingers brushed against Stacey's wrist and she raised her gaze to meet Charlotte's. The easy smile that greeted her nearly took her breath away and she was held paralyzed by the sudden tightening in her stomach. "I'd love to go out with you."

Maybe it was the open affection that Charlotte was looking at her with, or the soft touch of her fingers, or the entire feel of the night. Whatever it was, not that it mattered, Stacey found herself speaking without second guessing herself. "Just to the movie?"

Charlotte raised an eyebrow at the question and her lips parted slightly before her tongue darted out to moisten her lips. "Or more."

"I'd like that." Stacey tried to ignore the radiant heat of her cheeks that blossomed under Charlotte's affectionate gaze. She cleared her throat as the server stopped by and dropped off the check. "Tonight has been fun." 

"It has." Charlotte reached for the check as Stacey began to do so as well. Their gazes met and they laughed. "Let me get this. You can get popcorn tomorrow night."

"Okay." Stacey smiled to herself as she watched Charlotte study the bill, her brows creasing as she calculated the tip. Her haircut truly suited her in ways that Stacey never would have expected. A far sight from the chocolate smeared face of her youth, though no less endearing. 

Sliding a few bills from her wallet, Charlotte placed them in with the bill and stood, her hand extending toward Stacey. "May I walk you home?"

Placing her hand within Charlotte's, Stacey laughed softly, trying to ignore the flash of heat that suffused her at the touch. "Of course." Because of the intimate space, sliding from her chair meant that Stacey almost pressed against the length of Charlotte's body, their breasts brushing as she gained her feet. Her head tipped slightly, Stacey released a quiet breath at their proximity, the heat within her flaring across her cheeks yet again. 

"Lead the way." Charlotte's soft words breathed across Stacey's cheek and she suddenly wished desperately for them to not be in public. 

The walk home was swift, a mere couple blocks through the blessedly quiet - for New York - neighborhood. They walked side by side, their hands shoved within their jacket pockets as they walked. Stacey found herself wishing that she had the wherewithal to reach over and take Charlotte's hand. That would be too much, surely, too quick of a push within this newness that they found themselves in. How quick was someone supposed to move within a relationship with someone they used to babysit? Was there a protocol for that? Or was it the same as any other relationship, bound by the rules that they themselves would determine between them?

Too quickly, they stood at Stacey's door as she fumbled with her keys. The door latch caught and released, swinging open quietly. Stacey turned. 

"Thank you for tonight." Charlotte nodded, shifting from foot to foot. The tension that lined her shoulders fairly vibrated from her and Stacey ached to reach forward.

"You're welcome. I had a really good time." Charlotte took a half step forward, her eyes darting over Stacey's face with keen attentiveness. Stacey's fingers brushed against the edge of Charlotte's jacket and a bit of the tension released from Charlotte's shoulders, restoring some of the self-assuredness that seemed to constantly surround the woman. "I'm sure I'll have just as good of a time with you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Stacey couldn't tear her eyes away from the way that Charlotte formed her words, or the cute little half smile that followed them up. Her hand twitched against the side of Charlotte's jacket. 

One of Charlotte's hands raised, her fingers brushing against the line of Stacey's jaw as their bodies leaned in closer. Charlotte leaned in and Stacey's eyes drifted closed. The overwhelming sensation of softness and gentleness that brushed against her exploded against her consciousness. By no means a stranger to kissing, Stacey felt her world realigning at the sweet press of Charlotte's lips, the near chaste movement of their mouths short circuiting her brain. Charlotte could continue forever and Stacey would never be satisfied. 

After a moment both eternal and all too brief, Charlotte pulled back. Her thumb brushed against the corner of Stacey's mouth as her eyes fluttered open. The only point of touch between them was Charlotte's fingers lightly tracing Stacey's jawline, yet Stacey felt as though she were embraced by the very essence of Charlotte. 

"Good night, Stacey." Her voice coming out in a husky murmur, Charlotte stepped back and took a deep breath, smiling at Stacey. "Sleep well." She turned and walked down the hallway, her stride sure and long.

"Good night." Stacey's voice came out soft, thready and weakened, and she inhaled, taking in the lingering traces of calm, controlled Alpha arousal. She shuddered and ducked into her apartment, making a beeline for her bedroom as soon as the door locked. Fingers fumbling, she pulled out her vibrator and quickly, desperately, brought herself to orgasm, Charlotte's name falling from her lips as a mantra. 

The following night, after a quick text exchange circa mid day to confirm the time, Stacey was finishing up her makeup when there was a knock at her door. A quick peek through the peephole and she swung the door open with a wide smile. 

"Hi." Charlotte gave a lopsided grin at Stacey's greeting, extending her hand with the single perfect rose out in offering. Stacey ducked her head and tucked her hair behind her ear, accepting the rose. "Thank you."

"You look beautiful." Charlotte followed behind as Stacey stepped back into her apartment, quickly placing the rose in a bud vase. 

Stacey flushed at the compliment and raked and appraising gaze over her companion for the night. Though she had chosen a simple sundress, Charlotte had again chosen to wear jeans and a graphic tee, though this time she wore an unbuttoned flannel shirt over it. The sleeves were rolled up past the elbow in crisp folds, displaying the trim muscle of her forearms. Stacey swallowed.

"You look...really good."

Charlotte laughed softly. "Thanks. Figured I'd go casual. Have you seen '39 Steps' before?"

Stacey cleared her throat, forcibly turning her attention from the strength displayed in Charlotte's forearms and onto their plans for the night. "No, I've kept meaning to but just hadn't made the time yet." Her eyes tracked over the line of Charlotte's shoulders and she caved, stepping forward and running her hands up over Charlotte's biceps and around her shoulders. Charlotte's breath hitched in her throat as their bodies pressed together. She leaned her head down, angling slightly but not closing the distance between them. Stacey's fingers threaded through the hairs at the nape of Charlotte's neck and half pulled, half leaned until their lips met. 

Starting chaste, their mouths moved against each other in quiet patterns of discovery, Charlotte's arms sliding around Stacey to hold her close. The full press of their bodies threaded through Stacey's desire and her lips parted against Charlotte's, her teeth scraping lightly against Charlotte's lower lip. A low growl rumbled against their kiss and Charlotte pressed more firmly against her, the flare of arousal parting Stacey's lips further and welcoming the press of Charlotte's tongue against her own. She tasted faintly of mint, the brush of her tongue stoking the flames with Stacey ever higher and she moaned low in her throat. 

Charlotte pulled back from their kiss, panting heavily. Her eyes were closed as she pressed her forehead against Stacey's. "If we don't stop, I'm pretty sure we won't be leaving your apartment."

Stacey relished in the feel of their bodies together, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Charlotte's neck. "Would that be so bad?"

Charlotte chuckled and shook her head, pulling back. "Maybe next time."

The movie turned out to be as engaging as Stacey had always heard. True to their agreement the night previous, Stacey bought them popcorn to share, though it was discarded quickly after the start of the movie. Charlotte reached for her hand on the armrest between them and they twined their fingers together. Stacey leaned closer, resting her head against Charlotte's shoulder, adjusting slightly until she could do so comfortably. Her fingers traced over the firm muscles of Charlotte's forearm with her free hand, sinking into the sensation of watching a movie with someone she truly liked. 

Afterward, Stacey had invited Charlotte up for a nightcap. The wry grin shot her way when she accepted told Stacey that her thin excuse was recognized for exactly what it was by her companion. It was no surprise, then, that it took but a glance between them on the couch for them to lean in to one another, Stacey's hand curling around Charlotte's knee as Charlotte's arm pressed against Stacey's shoulder. Charlotte's hand slid across Stacey's back, pulling her closer as she leaned back into the couch. 

Their breasts brushed against each other, sending a shiver down Stacey's spine, and she shifted closer until her thigh pressed against Charlotte's. The sweet tangle of their mouths distracted from all but the sensation of their bodies where they touched, and Stacey shifted further, pulling Charlotte's knee closer and up further onto the couch, driven by a deep need to have the full press of Charlotte's body against her own. 

Breaking their mouths apart, she pressed a series of open mouthed kisses down the curve of Charlotte's jaw and along her neck as Stacey pulled her lover into position, her thighs slipping open to welcome the press of Charlotte's knee between her own.

"Fuck, Stace." Charlotte's fingers dug with restrained strength against Stacey's hips. "I want you." Stacey moaned quietly against Charlotte's throat, her hips grinding against Charlotte's thigh. "I'm clean. You?"

Stacey nodded, her cheek brushing against the curve of Charlotte's jaw. "And on birth control." When she pulled back upward and recaptured Charlotte's mouth with her own, the heady feel of their arousal swirling around them rose to a fevered pitch.

There was something still wrong with how they were positioned, a restless need clawing in her gut, and Stacey whimpered against Charlotte's mouth. Gently guiding hands wrapped around her hips and led Stacey to rest flush against Charlotte's raised, flexed thigh. 

Her head was thrown back and a strangled sound emerged from her throat as Stacey felt the burgeoning pressure of her demanding clit be smothered between their bodies. A low, soft growl sounded from her lover, sprawled out beneath her. Stacey's hands were gripping the back of couch as she gathered her scattered wits and looked down into those beautiful mahogany eyes, hooded with a barely tempered arousal as they looked up at her. 

"Fuck, you feel good." Stacey leaned forward again, firmly capturing Charlotte's mouth with her own. Her hips rocked beneath the gentle touch at her hips, stuttering over the denim clad muscle below. "Do you want to touch me?" The soft question was panted out against Charlotte's lips, and she shuddered visibly at the offer. 

"May I?" The soft touch of callused fingers brushed against Stacey's flexing thighs and she gave a soft groan in response. 

"Please..." Their mouths met again, tongues caressing in heated display. Charlotte's fingers traced upward, under the bunched material of Stacey's dress until they barely met the edge of Stacey's panties. 

"I've got you." Charlotte's fingers dipped downward and pressed the cotton of Stacey's panties against her clit. A low groan sounded beneath her and Stacey shuddered at the sound, biting her lip to try and maintain a semblance of control. "Fuck, Stace, you're soaked."

"Please." Grinding down against those fingers, Stacey was nearly out of her mind. She nearly sobbed in relief as she felt Charlotte push aside the seam of her panties, those strong fingers finally, deliciously sliding into her molten heat. She clamped down tightly around those questing fingers, her body aching to draw them deeper. Charlotte's arm wrapped around her waist, pulling them close as she pressed hot open mouthed kisses along the curve of Stacey's collarbone. 

Stacey whimpered as she rode those fingers, aching for the release that she knew was imminent. "More..." The soft plea came out as a whimpered moan, needier than Stacey had ever thought she could sound. The arm around her waist tightened, anchoring her as she ground with furious desperation onto those teasing fingers. Her breath panted out heavily, her body striving towards more. She could feel the subtle rolling of Charlotte's hips beneath her, could feel the firm length that lay trapped between their hips. With a shudder, she shattered, her pussy clamping down tightly around Charlotte's fingers, the sensation of those fingers brushing deep within her drawing out the crashing release. She moaned long and low, her hips slowly easing in their desperate rhythm until she stilled above Charlotte, her head resting in the curve of Charlotte's neck. She inhaled deeply, letting the rich scent of Charlotte's arousal and satisfaction flow over her. A soft kiss was pressed against her forehead and Stacey hummed in relaxed contentment. 

Charlotte's arm remained secure around Stacey's waist as they lay together on her couch, the muffled sounds of the city barely trickling in through the windows.

A quiet laugh was partially muffled against Stacey's hair. "If I told my fourteen year old self I'd end up in this position, I don't think I would have ever believed it."

Stacey let out a short laugh that softened into a moan. Charlotte's fingers were stroking her yet again, reminding her that she remained full of Charlotte. "Mmm. I never expected it but I'm glad it happened."

She leaned down and captured Charlotte's lips in a breathless kiss before sliding off of her fingers. A quiet pang of mourning threaded through her as Charlotte's fingers slid free, silenced immediately upon the sight of Charlotte running her tongue over her drenched fingers. The arm around Stacey's waist loosened and fell, Charlotte's hand sliding over the gentle swell of Stacey's hip. Charlotte's hand squeezed lightly and Stacey ran her hands in a soft caress over her lover's shoulders.

Stacey didn't really think about it before she was sliding down off the couch, her knees hitting the floor. Her hands caressed over Charlotte's stomach, and she felt the hitch in Charlotte's breath as she traced her fingers over the soft cotton of her shirt. 

"Stace?" Charlotte's voice sounded like it couldn't decide whether to be curious or remain lost in arousal. "You don't - oh." Charlotte's breath sighed out of her when Stacey pressed a kiss onto her jean clad thigh. 

"It feels totally unfair that I have no idea what you taste like."

Charlotte swallowed visibly, looking over the length of her prone body to meet Stacey's clear gaze. "You could fix that."

Stacey's hands slid downward, her fingers successively slipping each button free from the worn denim of Charlotte's button fly jeans. Her hands slid over the denim, tugging it down slightly. The rich scent of musky arousal greeted her and her hand slid into the gapped fly to gently pull Charlotte free of her pants. 

"Do you normally go commando?" Stacey's hand wrapped loosely around the length in her hand, her fingers tracing over the heated skin. The pad of her thumb brushed against a sensitive spot and Charlotte jumped in her hand. 

"Yeah." Charlotte's answer was gruff, quiet and measured as Stacey explored her body, the soft brush of her fingers skimming over the line of Charlotte's hip. "Fuck."

Stacey wanted to grin at the expletive but was entirely far too enraptured in the feel of Charlotte throbbing and real in her palm. Her tongue darted out, moistening her lips. 

Charlotte's eyes tracked her motions with a heated watchfulness, her breath panting out harshly from between her parted lips, swollen from their kisses. Stacey could feel the weight of her gaze as she leaned forward, her lips pressing a gentle kiss just below the head of Charlotte's erect cock. A soft sigh shuddered out of her lover and Stacey smiled, a flush settling high on her cheeks. 

Her tongue darted out and brushed over her lips, drawing in the barest taste of Charlotte across her tongue. Light as it was, it stoked her need and she leaned in, her lips parting to allow her to trace a line of wet, open mouthed kisses up the underside of Charlotte's cock. A low groan sounded from the deep within her and she drew the tip of Charlotte's beautifully weeping cock into her mouth. The tang of Charlotte flooded her senses and she wrapped her lips around the head, her tongue tracing lazy patterns over the sensitive nerves. 

"Holy fuck, Stace..." Charlotte's voice was gruff, rasping from her to draw Stacey's eyes up the length of Charlotte's prone body. One of Charlotte's hands was resting against her stomach, taut muscle flexing beneath the t-shirt that had been pulled up slightly. Her other hand was grasping at her own hair, the knuckles white as she watched Stacey with a burning intent. 

Stacey trailed her fingers around the base of Charlotte's cock before wrapping her hand around the thick length. While she probably could take a significant portion of Charlotte into her throat, she wanted to keep the taut, delicate flavor of Charlotte firmly on her tongue. 

She took her time memorizing the weight and curve of Charlotte with her lips and tongue, her thumb and fingers brushing in a gentle caress against the length that she did not take into her mouth. She pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Charlotte's cock, a soft murmur of contentment sounding from deep in her chest. 

"You feel so fucking good." Stacey ran her tongue up the underside of Charlotte's thick length, flicking just below the head and drawing a strangled moan from her prone lover. "Maybe next time I'll see how much of you I can take."

Charlotte's eyes widened and she looked down the length of her body at Stacey, her mouth parting with muted pants. Her hand flexed against her flexing stomach, the fingers curling against the soft cotton of her graphic t-shirt. 

Stacey sucked at the head of Charlotte's cock, her tongue spreading against the tip. The solid weight of Charlotte's cock in her mouth grounded her, allowing her world to narrow to this act, with this person. Stacey ran a hand up over the barely revealed curve of hip, to the trembling fingers that flexed against Charlotte's stomach. With her mouth and other hand occupied and focused absolutely upon the stretching length of Charlotte's cock, Stacey ached for the connection to her lover. She tangled her fingers with Charlotte's, holding tightly as the cock she ran her tongue over jumped beneath the touch of her mouth. 

"Stace, fuck, baby, I'm gonna come." Charlotte's hand flexed against Stacey's, the roughened warning rasping from her throat. 

Pulling her mouth back just enough to allow her to speak, Stacey looked up the length of her lover's body. Her voice came out throaty and raw, a delicious need threading through every syllable. "In my mouth. I want to taste you."

Charlotte's half hooded eyes widened as Stacey once again slid her mouth over the length of her cock. Stacey's fingers squeezed and released around the base of Charlotte's cock, a teasing hint at future possibilities. Stacey teased the tip of her tongue over the head of Charlotte's cock, swiping along the sensitive nerves. 

"Oh!" The short, half strangled shout erupted from Charlotte's throat with a jerky twitch of her hips. Stacey could feel the full jerk of Charlotte's thick cock in her hand, each spasm shooting a hot blast of come across her tongue. Fresh and light with a clean musk, she could feel each individual spurt. A low moan vibrated through her chest and she sucked with renewed fervor, her mind spinning as she welcomed Charlotte's release. 

It felt as though it lasted forever, and ended entirely far too soon. Stacey's fingers entangled with Charlotte's grounded her as she gentled the press of her tongue and lips against Charlotte's spent cock, softly cleaning the thick release that smeared across the gradually softening length. Stacey released a contented sigh before pressing a final, brief kiss to the side of Charlotte's cock. 

She ran her eyes slowly up the length of the spent Alpha on her couch, taking in the incredibly attractive way that her jeans hung loose around her hips, framing the cock that had felt so wonderful against Stacey's tongue. She continued her gaze upward, smiling slightly at the sight of their fingers entwined together, Charlotte's grasp upon her firm and unyielding even in her lassitude. She took in the broad set of Charlotte's shoulders, remembering the way it felt to cling to them as she came with a shuddering release. 

Finally, she took in the slight smile that curved those delectably teasing lips and met the darkened gaze of her lover directly. 

"You are really fucking good at that." 

Stacey flushed, glancing down at the relaxed, softening length that had just filled her mouth. "Its easy to be when you've been fantasizing about something for a while."

The hand that had been propped behind Charlotte's head slid free and she reached down to cup Stacey's cheek. Her thumb brushed over Stacey's lower lip, gentle against the kiss swollen flesh. "I know what you mean." Charlotte grinned as Stacey pressed a kiss to the pad of her thumb. She glanced to the side and a grimace flashed across her face. "It's late."

Stacey glanced over at the clock, mildly stunned to find that over an hour had passed since she'd last checked. She returned her gaze to Charlotte, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips. Her voice came out thicker than she expected and she cleared her throat awkwardly. "You, you can crash here if you'd like."

"I don't want to impose." Charlotte sat up slightly, the briefly exposed muscles of her stomach visibly flexing as she brought herself to a less inclined position. She still refused to release Stacey's hand. 

"You wouldn't be." Stacey's voice had quieted, her words emerging in a gentle offering. "You could take the couch if you don't want to stay with me."

Charlotte's throat bobbed visibly as she swallowed, and she ducked her head. "I...do you have some shorts I could borrow?"

Stacey raked her gaze over her lover's form, the glimpses she'd caught to that point creating a rich tapestry in her mind. "If you'd like. I don't usually wear anything."

The stunned, slightly dazed look on Charlotte's face at that statement drew out a rich laugh from Stacey, clearing the air of the last of the tentativeness that had fallen between them. 

As they settled into bed a few minutes later, shorts and t-shirts donned, Charlotte slid her hand over the low swell of Stacey's stomach. "Would you like to walk through the park with me in the morning?"

Leaning over, Stacey pressed a chaste kiss against Charlotte's forehead, unwilling to rouse from the quiet lassitude that was settling over them. "I'd love to."

Despite the lateness of their activities, Stacey woke just after the sun had fully risen, with a soft contentment that rested warm against her heart. The emptiness of the bed next to her did not cause alarm as the lingering warmth of the sheets indicated that it could not have been long since they were vacated, and the suffusing scent of freshly brewed coffee indicated where she could likely find the Alpha that had reawakened forgotten affection to depths she could not have predicted. 

Rising, she quickly completed her morning routine and emerged from the bedroom to find Charlotte staring at the coffee pot. The glare on her face would have probably had more impact if her hair wasn't sticking out from her head at odd angles, or if her clothing wasn't deliciously rumpled from sleep. The pot clicked over from "brew" to "warm" and Charlotte's face lit up with a genuine glee that made Stacey's heart clench in her chest. 

She reached out her hand, sliding her palm against the line of Charlotte's back, feeling the play of muscle as she poured out two mugs. "Morning."

"Morning. D'you need cream or anything?"

Stacey leaned her head against Charlotte's shoulder and inhaled deeply. The increasingly familiar hint of Charlotte's crisp scent filled her lungs and Stacey found herself less interested in coffee. 

"No." She reached for the mug and took a sip of the rich brew, trying to keep a lid on the insistent need that laid along her bones. She withdrew across the narrow space of her kitchen, backing up into the counter and leaning against it as she blew across the coffee to cool it slightly. 

Even with as attentive, sweet and gentle Charlotte had been with her, there was no guarantee that she wouldn't regret what they had done. Stacey knew she wasn't exactly the best of catches out there. Charlotte could easily find someone better. 

Charlotte turned around from the coffee pot, leaning back against the counter in a mirror of Stacey's position. She inhaled the fresh scent of the coffee, then took a slow sip. She allowed the reaction to the nuanced flavors to cascade across her features, a long low groan sounding from her throat. 

She opened her eyes and grinned at Stacey. "You still interested in going for that walk?"

Stacey stared. The immediate visceral reaction she'd had to the salacious groan was not one that she could exactly hide. It wouldn't take long at all for Charlotte to be able to tell. Stacey could scent herself, and she knew her own nose was long since deadened to her unique aroma, hence Charlotte would certainly be mere seconds away from discovering just how much effect she had on Stacey's desire. Stacey set down her mug and shifted on her feet, trying desperately to not make it obvious how just the sound of Charlotte's enjoyment of a fucking cup of coffee had her dripping down her thighs. 

She could try to hide it. Or she could go with it. So far, when it came to Charlotte, going with things as they arose had seemed to be working out best. Maybe...

Stacey stepped forward, closing the space between them and allowing herself to fully immerse in the sensation of desiring Charlotte. She pushed the mug aside, guiding Charlotte to set it down on the counter. She could tell when Charlotte caught wind of the situation. Her eyes flashed briefly before darkening, and her lips parted slightly as the full weight of her focus narrowed to encompass Stacey and only Stacey. A shiver danced along Stacey's spine to have the dedicated focus of such a caring, strong Alpha upon her. She knew Charlotte would be able to tend to her _every_ need.

She slid her hands up over Charlotte's chest, relishing the brief brush against the slight swell that indicated the beginning of Charlotte's breasts before she curled her hands around Charlotte's shoulders and further, until her arms were loosely flung around Charlotte's neck. Their bodies pressed flush against one another, sending a shiver along Stacey's spine as she felt the hardening length trapped between their bodies. 

"Stacey?" Charlotte's soft question held multitudes spoken in a roughened plea. Stacey could not deny that plea any more than she could deny her own desires.

Gently, she played with the hair at the nape of Charlotte's neck. "I want you, Charlotte."

A low growl sounded in her kitchen, two hands grasping at her hips as Stacey found herself spun and pinned against the counter. Taut with a vibrating tension along her trim frame, Charlotte's hands flexed against Stacey's hips. A low enticing moan sounded from Stacey and she nearly startled at the needy sound that emerged from her own throat. 

Charlotte dropped her head against Stacey's shoulder, groaning deeply. Her hips were pressed flush against Stacey's, each heartbeat making her twitch to increased fullness. 

"I wanted to take you out on a nice date. Show you - " Charlotte's plea was cut short as Stacey rolled her hips into those of her lover, turning the sweet words into a filthy moan, the fullness trapped between them nearly causing Stacey to let out a cry of her own. 

"Later." Stacey's blunted nails traced along the back of Charlotte's neck, drawing a shudder from the Alpha she had chosen. "Later we can do that, and you can take me anywhere you want to, we can do anything you want to. You can take me to see all the sights you've ever wanted to show me." Stacey's nails dug into the back of Charlotte's neck, the hairs there caught between her fingers, underscoring the seriousness of her words. "After you fuck me."

Charlotte held herself still, trapping Stacey against the countertop. The underside was cutting into the curve of Stacey's rear, and it would probably be painful in another few minutes. For the moment, it served to ground her as she waited. It felt like Charlotte had stopped breathing.

"You want me to fuck you?" The words were half muffled against the curve of Stacey's throat. She could feel the smile that Charlotte sported as she teased. "With my fingers?"

Stacey's hand flexed in Charlotte's hair, frustrated at the deliberate obtuseness of her lover. Perhaps explicit bluntness tempered by seduction laid bare would work better. 

She turned her head slightly, her lips brushing over Charlotte's ear as she spoke with a quiet conviction and confidence. "I want you to take me back to bed and slide that big dick of yours into me. I want to feel your hands all over my body. I want to know what it feels like to have you moan against me when I tighten my pussy around your cock." Charlotte shuddered, her hands flexing slowly against Stacey's hips. "Then I want you to fuck me hard enough that I feel it for days. I want to be sitting at work on Monday unable to sit still because you fucked me and I'm still aching for you." 

In a flurry of movement, Stacey was lifted bodily. Her legs wrapped around Charlotte's waist as she continued, a low rumbling growl emerging from her Alpha, making the skin beneath Stacey's lips vibrate deliciously. "I want to feel you come inside me, sending shot after shot of your Alpha seed deep inside my tight Omega cunt." 

The dark, hidden desires that she softly spoke against the taut muscle of Charlotte's throat were emerging from tightly held fantasies that she'd never entrusted to anyone before the morning sun greeted them across the builder grade linoleum countertop of her apartment. It was a blessing, in a way, to be able to share them with Charlotte, if the twitching length that was being ground between her legs was any indication.

Charlotte's hands slid beneath the hem of Stacey's shirt, her hands tugging it free, the two of them divesting the shirt with rapidity and tossing it aside. Charlotte stared down at the exposed expanse of Stacey's breasts and stomach, a low whine sounding from her. Stacey ground herself against the hardness between her legs. 

"Gonna breed you." Charlotte's darkened eyes were blown wide with desire, staring down at the soft swell of Stacey's exposed breasts, nipples pebbled from desire and the chill air. "I'll fill your tight cunt to overflowing." Charlotte lifted Stacey higher, pulling her breasts closer until she was able to wrap her warm lips around one of the taut nipples. "So beautiful." Charlotte's words were muffled around the nipple she teased with lips and teeth and tongue. "You're gonna look so beautiful carrying my child." Her teeth grazed over the nipple in her mouth, sending a forcible shudder through Stacey at the deeply hidden desire verbalized between them. Her pussy ground against the firm muscle of Charlotte's stomach, the wetness seeping through both her shorts and the soft t-shirt that Charlotte still wore as Charlotte blindly felt their way back toward the bedroom. 

"Char, please fuck me, I need you." Stacey breathed her plea against Charlotte's ear, whimpering at the fire that raced along her veins with every step that Charlotte took. "I need you inside me, fuck, please Char!"

A low snarl resounded in the bedroom and in a matter of seconds, the shorts were ripped from Stacey's body, she was flung onto her hands and knees on the bed and the full naked length of Charlotte's body pressed against her back. One hand slid between them, teasing fingertips darting between her legs. The copious wetness that greeted Charlotte's exploratory touch drew a rumbling snarl from the Alpha. 

"Gonna fuck you, Omega."

The words were the only warning she had before Stacey felt the deliciously broad tip of Charlotte's cock pressing against her pussy. Trembling, barely holding herself up on her elbows and knees, a broken moan sounded from her as her body stretched to receive the cock of her chosen Alpha. The burn of the stretch was beyond the delicious press of Charlotte's teasing fingers, the girth of Charlotte's thick cock reaching spots that Stacey had forgotten could exist. A low whimper suffused with neediness emerged from her throat and she pressed her hips back, desperate to take more, to feel Charlotte's hips flush against her rear. 

The briefest fleeting thought darted across her mind that she'd never responded like this before, had barely ever thought of children before. Charlotte pressed her cock slightly deeper, the head of her cock pressing firmly deep with Stacey, and all thought beyond the feel of her lover fled Stacey's mind. 

Hands gripped at her hips with bruising force, the gentle yet firm hold making Stacey crave the physical reminder of marked skin. In some way, she needed to feel Charlotte beyond the soul achingly delicious throb of thick cock. Her hands fisted in the loose sheets of her bed as her arms splayed to rest her head and chest against the bed, the residual warmth of their sleeping bodies still dissipating from the tangled cotton. With a soft grunt, Stacey felt the press of Charlotte's thickness sliding deeper before pulling back and leaving an aching emptiness within her. A low whimper emerged from Stacey's throat as she arched her back further, pressing her hips higher just as Charlotte pressed forward once again, this time not stopping the sensual slide of her length until her hips rested flush against Stacey's own. 

"Oh, _fuck!_ " Stacey could not resist the impulse to tighten as much as possible around Charlotte within her, the firm length unyielding. Behind her, she could hear Charlotte moan lowly at the feeling. It was a thoroughly enticing sound, one that she, Stacey, had drawn from her Alpha, one caused by her Alpha enjoying the way she felt. It took barely a breath before Stacey was squirming against Charlotte, a soft keening sounding from her throat. Her back arched and twisted as she desperately pressed back into Charlotte, wordless pleading falling from her lips.

A warm hand slid across Stacey's stomach as Charlotte held her steady, calming the demanding undulations of Stacey's body as Charlotte drew them flush. The reassuring weight of Charlotte against Stacey's back did much to calm the susurration that trembled along Stacey's nerves. The clawing need that had erupted within Stacey's gut calmed at the feel of Charlotte wrapped around her, holding her steadily as Stacey remained invaded by the feel of Charlotte deep within her. 

Gentle kisses were pressed against the back of Stacey's shoulder, accompanied by a low rumbling purr that suffused Stacey's own chest and demanded reply. The answering rolling purr that came from Stacey stopped and started in fits, until Charlotte's hand splayed wide and low across Stacey's stomach. Their bodies moved in a synchronous roll, allowing the length of Charlotte's cock to drive into Stacey, the sensation of her cock pressing and rubbing against the walls of Stacey's pussy driving them both to greater heights. 

Charlotte's hand slid down Stacey's body, her fingers tapping lightly against the proudly erect nub of Stacey's clitoris before her wettened fingers once again grasped Stacey's hip. A quick adjustment of her knees against the bed and Charlotte pulled Stacey back by the hips, impaling her deeply with a deep thrust of her cock. The slick sound of their bodies meeting was almost lost beneath the cry that resounded around the room, despite being partially muffled by Stacey's face pressed into the mattress. She hardly recognized that it had emerged from her own throat.

Stacey similarly barely had time to catch her breath before Charlotte began a steady, driving rhythm that relentlessly pressed against the sweet sparking spot within her pussy. Mindless babble fell from her mouth as Charlotte fucked, the only thoughts within Stacey's existence being that of her lover and the pleasure between them. All else fell away beneath the onslaught, and she gladly succumbed to the demands. 

It was relentless, the steady rhythm that Charlotte had set, her hips adjusting slightly in response to the sounds she was fucking out of Stacey. A low, keening wail began and Stacey didn't even care that she heard a soft self-satisfied chuckle from behind her. She couldn't control the trembling of her legs as she felt a steady pressure against her clitoris, in time with Charlotte's thrusts. It took entirely far too long for her to process what she was feeling.

"Knot me, Alpha, please, please knot me!" Under other circumstances, Stacey might have wondered at the desperation in her voice, begging for something she'd never experienced before, but at the moment, surrounded by Charlotte and pinned so deliciously, Stacey didn't give a flying fuck. 

Charlotte's hands tightened on Stacey's hips, holding her still as she pressed slowly forward, and Stacey's eyes popped open at the feeling of her already stretched pussy widening further. She moaned at the feeling, the warmth and gentle guidance of her chosen Alpha easing her into accepting the fullness of craved knot. The trembling in Stacey's thighs would have been enough to make her collapse had she not been held up by Charlotte, firmly pinned in the exact position for Charlotte to pop her knot right the-

Stacey let out a scream into the mattress, her fingers spasming around the sheets violently as the trembling in her legs matched the clenching that her pussy was attempting to do around the swollen knot that pulsed within her. A strangled moan sounded from behind her and Stacey dimly felt a sense of satisfaction beginning, only to immediately jump to the stratosphere as she felt the pulsing of Charlotte's cock within her. Her body continued trembling and twitching, and she relaxed into the sensation, relishing the pleasure that she floated on, heedless and mindless to any outside pressures. 

All too soon, Charlotte collapsed against her back, pressing a kiss to the back of Stacey's shoulder before sliding off to the side and pulling Stacey bodily along. They adjusted on their sides, allowing the warmth and solid physical connection between them to subside naturally during the long minutes it took for the afterglow to fade. Stacey floated lightly through consciousness, enjoying the heaviness in her limbs from justifiable exertion. 

Charlotte's fingers brushed against Stacey's waist, bringing her out of the idle existence that she so rarely got to enjoy as a New Yorker. Stacey groaned softly at the feel of gentle touch lighting up her nerves with soft devotion. "Good god, I can't feel my legs." Charlotte laughed lowly, her forehead touching against Stacey's shoulder as she slid an arm around Stacey's waist. 

"I aim to please." Charlotte pressed a soft kiss to Stacey's skin, absorbing the feel of holding Stacey in her arms as she'd so often dreamed of throughout her youth. "You certainly enjoyed yourself." 

"So did you." Stacey turned onto her back, shifting enough to allow Charlotte to slide out. Stacey could feel herself slowly tightening, and angled her hips to prevent the wet spot that she'd surely fall asleep in if she didn't take precautions. She slid a hand up over Charlotte's shoulder until she could run her fingers through Charlotte's hair. The quiet hum of enjoyment was enough for her to put her nails to work, lightly scratching at Charlotte's scalp. 

"You can stop that the day after never." Charlotte mumbled out as her head dropped against Stacey's bicep. "God, that feels good."

Stacey chuckled and pressed a kiss to Charlotte's head. "I'm glad, but you're going to have to let me up so I can get cleaned up."

Charlotte raised her head and looked down, over the curve of Stacey's breasts, over her slightly rounded stomach, to the shadowed curve of her hip and thigh. "Oh, I do, do I? Did I leave a mess?" She raised her gaze and met Stacey's directly, a question lurking behind her teeth. 

A sharp inhalation escaped through Stacey's parted lips as heat shot through her at the realization of what Charlotte was hinting toward. Her fingers flexed against Charlotte's shoulder. "Char, you don't have to, I can..." Her words died in the air between them as Charlotte turned her head and licked her lips. 

"I want to." 

Stacey swallowed, her stomach fluttering at the desire in Charlotte's roughened voice. "Oh-okay." 

Charlotte slid down Stacey's body, her hungry gaze fixated on the crest of hip and thigh exposed before her. her lightly callused fingertips traced downward, dancing across Stacey's sensitized skin until her palm pressed flat against the soft swell of Stacey's lower belly. Stacey could not muster the wherewithal to be embarrassed as she felt her pussy clench at the weight of the heavy lidded gaze that took in the sight of her, splayed open and well fucked. Charlotte's thumb drifted down, flicking lightly over the erect nub of her clitoris. 

"So beautiful..." The quiet murmur was barely breathed out, the brush of exhalation ghosting over Stacey's exposed clitoris and making her shiver. She clenched around nothing and felt the come inside her drip slowly from her well fucked hole. 

A quiet whimper sounded from the Alpha between her thighs. Stacey was about to grab her by the shoulders and flip her on her back so she could ride that glorious dick again when her eyes snapped open and a short, sharp scream erupted from her throat. 

Charlotte had taken her clit into her wonderful, sinful mouth and was lightly sucking on it. That wicked tongue traced over the tip and those gentle hands were holding her hips down against the bed, forcing her to accept the attention. 

"Fuck!" Stacey's head thrashed back and forth and she gripped at the bedsheets, her hands scrabbling for purchase as her body was raised yet again to another peak of pleasure. Her clit felt inches long, every iota of its surface being attentively caressed by her lover. 

By her lover. 

The thought ramped her up and spilled her over fully into another thundering orgasm, her thighs clamping down tightly around Charlotte's head for a long, moaning moment. Her mind blanked beneath the onslaught and she relaxed back against the bed, barely registering that Charlotte was moving. She gasped, her eyes closed as she came back into herself right as those glorious hands began to slide up over her body. Stacey could not restrain the low moan that emerged from her, her all too temporary reprieve falling away and her hunger for this woman above her returning with a vengeance. 

"Need you inside."

Charlotte slid up the bed, her body pressing down against Stacey's. The firm length of her lover's erection pressed against her hip and she whimpered. So close...

Charlotte's mouth pressed against the curve of her shoulder. "What do you want, Stacey?" The quiet words were spoken with a gentle reverence and Stacey nearly sobbed at the devotion within them. 

Her hands slid up the trimly muscled back of her lover before she tangled her hands in Charlotte's hair, yanking her head up and around so she could look directly into those attentive, distracting eyes. 

"I need you to fuck me properly. I need you to show me what I've been missing." She pulled Charlotte's head down, their lips barely touching. "I need your knot, Alpha."

Charlotte groaned from deep in her chest, and the grip on her hips tightened. There would probably be bruises all over Stacey's body tomorrow - not that she cared a whit. Stacey could not bring herself to give them a moment's thought, not when one of Charlotte's hands slid between them and lined up that deliciously thick cock with her already dripping cunt. The slow and gentle press of Charlotte's full length inside her was just as wonderful as the first time and Stacey raised her legs, wrapping them around Charlotte's thighs. The press of their bodies together was driving her out of her mind and she didn't care. 

She pulled Charlotte's head down further, claiming the lips of the Alpha that was inside her, the head of her cock pressed firmly against Stacey's cervix. Stacey whimpered into the kiss and was answered with a low growl, the normally aggressive sound soothing in her franticness. She could feel every inch of the hardness inside her, the angle of the head pressing up against that maddening spot deep inside. 

"Please fuck me, Alpha, fuck, please, please, fuck me, fuck me!" Mindless babble whimpered out against Charlotte's lips as she held herself still above her lover, the quiet of the bedroom interrupted suddenly by a ringtone. 

They ignored it.

Stacey raised her legs higher, tightening them around Charlotte's hips. Her nails dug into the back of Charlotte's neck, her meaningless words demanding that Charlotte begin to properly fuck her already. Charlotte looked down at her, buried to the hilt within her once again. She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Stacey's lips, quick and elusive. Stacey whined low in her throat, the sensation of Charlotte, solid and firm within her but refusing to move, was driving her out of her mind. She looked up at the woman above her, up at the Alpha who possessed her body. 

She looked up at Charlotte, who had never left her thoughts, and felt herself tighten around the thick length that filled her. A low groan sounded from the woman that had invaded her life yet again before that intense gaze met hers with a quiet seriousness.

"I've loved you for seventeen years." 

Before Stacey could recognize the import of those words, Charlotte withdrew her hips and slammed them back, beginning a brutal rhythm that had Stacey clinging yet tighter to her lover. The rough driving rhythm was soothing an ache she had not known she had, each thrust of that delicious dick deep inside ratcheting up her need further. The harsh slap of their hips together was drawing filthy moans from her throat, muffled against the curve of Charlotte's shoulder. Stacey's mouth opened against the warm skin, her hands grasping blindly at the back of the woman that pounded her with exactly the kind of deep claiming thrusts she craved. 

Soft growled words were being mumbled against Stacey's throat, the Alpha that was claiming her reciting mantras of devotion against her skin. Stacey's eyes fluttered closed, the sensation of her pussy finally, finally being claimed properly made her ache to taste the skin of her Alpha. Her tongue laved against the warm, nearly hot skin, her lightly sucking mouth triggering a low growled response from the steadily, deeply thrusting Alpha that was redefining Stacey's existence. 

Her Alpha mumbled against her throat and she tightened on the next thrust, clamping down around the firm length that hit her just right. Her Alpha raised her head just enough to release a low growl against Stacey's ear, a single word that altered her, reached down deep into her soul and assuaged the ache that had been a part of her for so long. 

"Mine." Her Alpha ground her hips down, pressing fully inside Stacey, the head of her cock pressed firmly against that glorious spot, that wondrous feeling of being filled, _finally_ filled in that way she'd craved longer than she'd even known, washing over Stacey. 

Her mouth was still pressed against her Alpha's shoulder, her tongue sampling the flavor of her Alpha's skin. Her eyes shot open as she felt it starting, her teeth clamping down hard around the smooth skin that filled her mouth. A howled shout above her announced her claim as her cunt clamped down around the burgeoning knot that was filling her. Filling her, locking her around the Alpha, around her Alpha.

Her Alpha that she had claimed. 

The taste of skin and claim filled her mouth and she shuddered as her orgasm began, low throbbing pulses of pleasure washing through her body and ratcheting higher almost quicker than she could recognize. She screamed against her claim as a firm, sharp bite dug into her own shoulder, spiraling through her existence with each pulse of rich, thick come that flooded into her cunt, deep inside as it was meant to be, where she ached for her Alpha. Her Alpha, that lay atop her, solid and warm, her Alpha that was locked within her and giving her heated, aching pussy exactly what it needed. Her Alpha, that had found her after so long and claimed her, had soothed her and made her whole. 

She sucked lightly at the claim she made, her eyes closed as she relished the feel of finally, finally feeling right. Of finally feeling that connection she'd ached for all her life. Her pussy was continuing to be flooded, the soft groans above her more than enough to indicate that her Alpha was enjoying this thoroughly. Stacey smiled against her claim and with a mischievous deliberateness, tightened around the cunt stretching knot that filled her. 

Charlotte raised her head from the crook of Stacey's shoulder and mock glared down at her. "Are you trying to start another round, you troublemaker?" Stacey didn't answer, her smile soft as she reached up and traced her fingers over the claim on Charlotte's neck. Fear flashed across the woman's face and she looked down between their bodies. "We, ah."

Stacey could not help the purr that sounded. "Yes. We did." Her arms slid over the slim shoulders above her, relishing the feel of the throbbing knot finally within her. "I can't say I'm surprised."

Charlotte flushed, then cleared her throat. "I, ah, we, if you want..."

"There is an entire sentence in there just waiting to come out, I know it." Stacey's fingers traced over the lines of her Alpha's face, her smile radiating happiness. The thick knot within her throbbed again and Stacey moaned. "Fuck, Char, I have never been filled like this before."

Charlotte's eyes glittered with a possessive glint, tempered by the nervous fear that lined her frame. "Really?"

Stacey shifted slightly, feeling the pressure of her Alpha's knot and flooding come assuaging the burn within her soul. A low, guttural groan emerged from her as she felt her hungry cunt accepting every drop of her Alpha's come. "If I wasn't on birth control, I'd be having your pups. Fuck, Char." Her cunt clenched tighter at her Alpha's answering throb within her. 

Charlotte cleared her throat. "We should probably talk about this."

Stacey looked up at her Alpha, claim on her neck and knotted within her. "I'm yours, Charlotte."

Charlotte looked down at her, the muscle in her cheek twitching. "I'm not good en-" Her words were cut off by Stacey's finger against her lips. 

"Don't you dare." Stacey glared up at her Alpha. "I chose you. That makes you worthy because I say you are." Charlotte groaned and dropped her head against Stacey's shoulder, her arms wrapping around the Omega that had claimed her. Stacey's lips brushed against Charlotte's ear, soft and soothing. "Besides, I'm the one who claimed you. Are you okay with it?"

Charlotte raised her head again, her expression aghast at the mere thought. "Stacey, I've been in love with you since I was eight years old. You're it for me."

Stacey's eyes softened at the devotion of the Alpha she'd chosen and she pulled down Charlotte's head. Their lips met in a soft kiss, their bodies pressing solidly against one another. Soft murmurs of quiet reconnection flowed between their kisses as the knot that tied them together began to dissipate, allowing Charlotte to begin another round of slow, deliberate thrusting.

The door slammed open.

"Come on, bitch - OH MY GOD!" 

A couple things happened simultaneously. Claudia learned, yet again, the vital lesson to knock before entering a room, and how impossible it always was to separate a newly mated couple. Charlotte learned that she apparently had more stamina than she thought when her knot re-emerged with a vengeance.

And Stacey learned that her love for Charlotte outweighed any embarrassment of her best friend since middle school witnessing her having a riotously, gloriously, thunderously screaming orgasm.


End file.
